Because I knew you
by JegarJeger
Summary: Awalnya, mereka berdua saling berumusuhan. namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya menyadari sesuatu. jika mereka tak pernah bertemu, mungkin mereka takkan pernah berubah untuk yang lebih baik. Gelphie Friendship/Wicked FF pertama bahasa indonesia!/ RnR!
...

" _Kau paling penting bagiku, kau adalah temanku satu-satunya"_

" _aku selalu punya banyak teman, Tapi Kau yang paling terpenting"_

 _Karena dirimu…_

 _Aku telah berubah menjadi lebih baik…._

 **WICKED**

 **the Life and times the Wicked Witch of the West**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(dan musical ini bukan milik saya! Cuma minjem doang kok, suwer deh)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang dia telah tunggu-tunggu…

Akhirnya tiba juga.

Ini adalah impiannya, dia sangat ingin sekali mengejar pendidikannya di tempat ini

Pasang kaki yang mengenakan sepatu boot coklat pun melangkah lebar-lebar masuk kedalam halaman luas berumput hijau, menatap perguruan tinggi paling ternama di Oz. dia merasa sangat bahagia bisa menginjakkan kakinya kesini. dia pun menghentikan langkahnya, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap betapa besarnya bangunan ini.

Sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang nyaris melorot, dia menatap kembali sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung kelas, dan juga (katanya) perguruan tinggi ini memiliki perpustakaan paling besar sejagad di tanah Oz!

 **Elphaba's POV**

Kedua mataku membulat lebar, aku tak bisa percaya kalau ini semua mimpi. Akhirnya! Sekian lama aku bermimpi untuk kuliah disini pun tercapai. Aku sangat merasa bersyukur, apalagi ini pengalaman pertamaku belajar di luar dari kampung halamanku, Munchkinland.

"Woaaahh-" hanya kalimat ini yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak bisa mengedipkan mataku, ini sangat hebat! Aku benar-benar kuliah di tempat ini! Luar biasa bukan?

"Demi Oz! ini lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan!" ucapku, keras-keras dengan nada penuh kekaguman.

Tapi ucapanku yang kadang tak bisa di jaga ini langsung menarik seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku.

Mereka langsung diam, menatapku.

aku tahu tatapan itu, ratusan pasang mata yang menatapku seolah mengatakan _apa-kau-berasal-dari-planet-lain?_ membuatku merasa risih. daripada mereka penasaran, aku pun balik menatap tajam mereka.

"APA?" ucapku, agak lantang.

"apa lihat-lihat? ada sesuatu yang salah denganku? tunggu! apa ada sesuatu di gigiku!?"

"baiklah!" aku langsung menurunkan koperku dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju para siswa-siswa yang menatapku. Mereka pun mundur menjauh dariku. Mungkin mereka takut ketularan kulit hijauku ini. heh, memangnya aku bodoh tidak merasa tersinggung sedikit pun?

"Dengar! jika kau penasaran siapa aku, baiklah! ini dia! tidak, aku tidak mabuk laut! Ya! aku memang terlahir hijau! dan... tidak tidak! aku tidak memakan rumput saat kecil!" ucapku blak-blakan.

"ELPHABA!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, itu suara ayahku. nampaknya dia marah sekaligus malu karena aku secara terang-terangan mengumbar semua tentang diriku pada mereka. sembari mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki adikku, Nessarose. dia berjalan menghampiriku dan langsung menarik lenganku jauh-jauh.

"Sudah kubilang padamu! jangan mulai membuat masalah! kau tahu kan alasanmu datang kesini hanya untuk-"

"aku tahu, untuk menjaga Nessa" ucapku langsung menyambung kalimatnya.

Itu benar, sebetulnya kedatanganku di Universitas Shiz hanya untuk menjaga adikku yang lumpuh. ya, dia adikku. rambutnya yang bersurai coklat terang, wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih, dia lengkap memakai seragam Shiz dan duduk di kursi roda.

Nessa memang terlahir lumpuh sejak masih bayi, ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa Nessa bisa lahir seperti ini, aku ingat tangisan kecil Nessa sesaat setelah ia lahir, ayahku begitu terkejut melihat pasang kakinya yang membengkok tak bisa lurus. Bidan mengatakan dia takkan pernah bisa berjalan seumur hidupnya.

Atas lumpuhnya Nessa, ayahku menyalahkanku karena semua ini. Entah mengapa, ayah semakin membenciku saat itu. tapi aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa didalam hidupku orang-orang membenciku.

Terutama kulit hijauku

Aku memang terlahir hijau, aku tak pernah tahu berasal darimana warna hijau di tubuhku ini. Karena ini, aku begitu sensitif. Terutama air, jika kena air sedikit saja, maka kulitku akan terbakar dan menyisakan luka lecet yang dalam. Aku mesti berhati-hati dengan lingkungan sekitarku. Apalagi aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di Shiz.

Dan terlebih… aku punya suatu kekuatan sihir yang terpendam didalam tubuhku…

"nah, Nessa, ayah punya sesuatu untukmu" dia menurunkan satu lututnya kebawah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kursi roda milik Nessa, dia pun menunjukkan sebuah kotak. ketika di buka, isinya adalah sepasang sepatu berlian.

"waah ayah! ini indah sekali!" Nessa nampak bahagia dengan hadiah itu.

yah, Nessa selau mendapat hadiah. tidak denganku...

"ini hadiah untuk calon gubernur Munchkinland masa depan!" ucapnya, penuh bangga. "dan kau, Elphaba!" ayah berbicara padaku dengan nada kasar seperti biasanya.

"Sekarang kau harus menjaga Nessa baik-baik, dan jangan coba untuk bicara yang macam-macam. ingat itu ya" ayah mengingatkanku. seolah ingin aku harus mengerti. yah, tentu saja. aku tahu kok, aku bisa menjaga mulutku.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, ayah pergi dulu. jangan lupa sering mengirim surat" ayah mengecup kening Nessa, dia pun pergi.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini, melihat Nessa yang sering di beri hadiah tiap kali dia mendapatkan sesuatu (ya, beda denganku) aku bisa melihat wajah Nessa yang menatap kasihan padaku. dia nampak merasa bersalah karena aku tak dapat hadiah. tapi aku tetap tersenyum, lagipula Nessa paling berhak mendapatkan sepatu itu. bukan aku.

"Fabala…"

"tak apa Nessa, aku tidak sedih. semua akan baik-baik saja" aku menghiburnya.

"oh Fabala, terima kasih"

Fabala, itu nama kecilku. dan hanya Nessa yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu.

"PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN!"

Suara nyentrik yang nyaris berdengung di telingaku pun datang, seorang wanita aneh yang mempunyai bokong lebih lebar dari ukuran pinggulnya, kulitnya pucat, wajahnya keriput dan mengerikan mirip seperti penyihir-penyihir pada umumnya dan juga rambut putihnya yang liar datang ke halaman Shiz, menyuruh semua murid ajaran baru untuk berkumpul.

 **End Elphaba's POV**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Terima kasih dan selamat datang di Universitas Shiz! dan aku adalah rektor kampus ini, panggil aku madame Morrible. dan aku kesini ingin memberitahu segala yang ada di kampus ini. tapi jika kalian ingin tanya lebih dalam, tanyakan sekarang sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya-"

Satu orang langsung mengangkat tangannya, memotong kalimat si kepala rektor kampus

"yaa, kau nona-"

"Galinda Upland dari Upper Upland! aku disini sudah memesan kamar privatku!" ucapnya.

Gadis itu, gadis bertubuh kecil dan rambutnya yang bersurai pirang terang seperti matahari. Warna safir birunya juga terlihat sangat terang. Berbeda dari warna biru lainnya, dia memiliki pasang mata yang indah. Dia duduk dia atas tumpukan koper-kopernya yang nyaris membuat isi gerobaknya terlihat seperti ingin meledak karena terlalu penuh muatan. Dia mengibas-ngibas rambut pirangnya, dan memasang senyum membanggakan diri.

Morrible memutar bola matanya "ah ya, aku tahu kau sudah memesan itu sejak awal nona Upland"

"Kebetulan sekali! Keluargaku sudah memesan kamar khusus untukku di Shiz, mereka ingin aku nyaman disini. Kuharap ini tak membuatmu keberatan, madame Morrible" jawab Galinda.

"Woooaaaah! kau kaya raya sekali Galinda!

"ya! kau benar-benar menarik!"

"Hebat!"

"kau sangat populer disini, Galinda!"

bla bla bla~

Seluruh murid langsung mengerumuninya.

"ayolah kawan-kawan! aku ini cuma gadis biasa! aku memang punya kamar privatku, tapi kalian boleh mengunjungi kamarku kapan saja!"

 _Cih, siapa pula yang mau datang kekamarmu nona tukang cari perhatian?_ Bahkan Elphaba yang merupakan anak Gubernur paling terhormat di Munchkinland merasa biasa-biasa saja. jelas, dia tak butuh kamar privasi, dia cuma butuh kamar dimana dia bisa mengawasi adiknya lebih baik.

Elphaba hanya menatap jengkel pada gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. dia langsung di kerumuni teman-temannya, seolah dia paling populer di kampus ini. _Hello! kampus ini adalah tempat belajar! bukan tempat ajang mencari kepopuleran_ -begitu pikir Elphaba.

"sekarang, akan ku jelaskan pembagian ruang kamar! jika kalian ingin ber-"

lagi-lagi Galinda mengangkat tangannya. "oh! oh! oh! aku!"

"ya nona Galinda?"

Dia kembali mengibas-ngibas rambutnya "aku hampir lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu, madame. selain aku sudah memesan kamar privatku, aku juga berminat masuk seminar di kelas sihirmu! aku punya bakat sihir! aku berharap bisa menjadi satu-satunya muridmu yang paling pintar di kelas itu!" ucapnya penuh bangga.

"kau serius ingin ikut?"

"tentu saja!"

"aahh madame Morrible" Elphaba mengangkat tangannya, mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

"aah! Ya! hampir saja aku lupa!" Morrible mengabaikan Elphaba dan berjalan menghampiri Nessa "kau pasti Nessarose, putri dari gubernur Munchkinland. harus kukatakan, wajahmu sangat indah sekali! dan sekarang mari kita -EH!?"

Morrible terkejut begitu melihat wajah hijau Elphaba nyaris dekat-dekat dengannya.

"dan kau..."

"aku Elphaba. aku kakaknya, dan aku juga indah" ucapnya.

Morrible agak gugup. namun dia langsung berdehem "aah ya. aku yakin kau sangat terang"

"terang? ya! terang karena kulitnya yang mirip sayuran itu!" Glinda langsung menyeletuk. diikuti tawa seluruh teman-temannya.

Elphaba merasa terpancing, ingin sekali dia menjambak sekalian rambut pirang gadis itu sampai botak. namun Nessa langsung menahannya. "Fabala, jangan" ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Elphaba cuma bisa mendengus kesal.

"oke oke! waktunya pembagian kamar! aku akan berikan kuncinya pada kalian! dan khusus untuk Nessarose, kau punya kamar khusus untukmu sendiri bersamaku" ucap Morrible.

Elphaba terbelalak kaget begitu adiknya akan dipisahkan darinya. "ta-tapi!"

"pergilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing! jangan sampai tertukar ya!"

"tapi madame Morrible! aku harus menjaga adikku! aku tak berpisah dengannya!" Elphaba mencoba mengelak. dia tadi sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menjaga Nessa.

"kenapa seperti itu, nona Elphaba?"

"aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku, Nessa harus bersama denganku" ucap Elphaba.

"hmm.. nampaknya kau tak punya teman sekamar Elphaba" ucap Morrible. Memandangi gadis 'tak biasa' ini membuatnya merasa kasihan. Anak ini tak punya siapa-siapa untuk di jadiakn teman sekamar. Makanya…

"Baiklah! kalau begitu biar kucarikan untukmu. kau akan satu kamar dengan ...

Galinda Upland!"

 **APA!?**

Waktu seolah langsung berhenti, jam berhenti berdetak, awan pun berhenti berjalan dan seluruh siswa yang tadinya hendak pergi meninggalkan halaman untuk menuju kamar mereka ikut mematung.

sungguh?

Tidak mungkin

Tidak mungkin

Tidak mungkin

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Galinda tak terima, dia mendadak histeris. Nyaris memekikkan telinga Elphaba sampai berdengung.

" _ugh! Anak ini-"_ Elphaba merasa perlu dua penutup botol untuk kedua telinganya hari ini, dia tidak suka suara cerewet dari si pirang super-sok-populer itu.

"madame Morrible!"

"madame!" Galinda langsung berdiri di depan rektor berwajah ikan tersebut. "kenapa!? aku kan sudah memesan kamar privat untukku! kenapa aku harus sekamar dengannya!?" tanya dia langsung menunjuk tajam-tajam pada Elphaba.

"maaf nona Galinda. kau tahu? kamar privat itu hanya untuk siswa yang berkebutuhan khusus, seperti Nessarose. kau tidak boleh kesepian, ku sarankan Elphaba akan jadi teman kamarmu. aku yakin kalian akan jadi teman yang baik!"

"tapi Popsicle (ayah) ku kan sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari! Aku tidak bisa terima itu!" kali ini, sifat Galinda yang manja dan merengeknya mulai kambuh.

"ayahmu berubah pikiran, dia tidak ingin kau sendirian nona Galinda. kebetulan Elphaba tidak punya teman, jadi kusatukan kalian di kamar nomor 22"

"Madame! aku tak bisa meninggalkan Nessa sendirian!" Elphaba ragu akan keputusan ini. lagipula dia juga tak mau satu kamar dengan gadis sok cari perhatian ini.

"ayo anak-anak, cepat ke kamar kalian! kelas akan di mulai satu jam lagi!" ucap Morrible, dia langsung mendorong kursi roda Nessa dan pergi. mengabaikan ocehan Galinda dan Elphaba yang menolak mentah-mentah untuk satu kamar.

"Ta-tapi..!"

"Madame Morrible!"

Nessa semakin menjauh, Elphaba kesal karena di abaikan. Bisa-bisanya si _Oldfish_ itu menjauhkan dirinya dengan adiknya.

 _Nessa!_

"LEPASKAN DIAAAA!"

 **JDDDEEEEERRRR!**

Langit langsung gelap dan bergemuruh, semua orang pun panik. Elphaba menggunakan sihirnya untuk menarik kembali kursi roda adiknya dari tangan Morrible.

"Fabala!" Nessa terkejut melihat kakaknya yang secara spontan menggunakan sihir yang seharusnya ia rahasiakan itu.

"Demi Oz…!"

"tidak mungkin"

"bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya!?"

Semua berbisik-bisik tak menyangka. Melihat sihir si gadis hijau itu secara spontan dan membuat mereka jadi terdiam kaget yang melihatnya. Elphaba mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya, seketika ia tersadar kalau dia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"oh Oz! tidak!" Elphaba langsung menepuk kepalanya. "ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Fabala! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Nessa, pasang mata coklatnya menatap tajam pada kakaknya. Dia sangat malu.

Tanpa lama-lama, Elphaba langsung menghampiri Morrible. "madame, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian seperti itu, sihirku hanya spontan keluar"

Semua tetap diam, menatap heran pada gadis berkulit hijau ini.

Elphaba hanya mendesah pasrah, dia pun berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi kursi roda adiknya. Dia menggengam tangan adiknya dengan penuh permohonan "maafkan aku Nessa, aku telah mempermalukanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh-"

"TIDAK APA-APA!"

"EH?"

Morrible tetap memasang senyum. "tidak apa-apa nona Elphaba, aku melihat bakat sihirmu secara langsung didepan mataku sendiri. Kau ikut seminarku! Khusus hanya untukmu!"

"aku? Seminar?"

"APA!?" Galinda di buat terkejut lagi, mengapa orang hijau dan aneh seperti Elphaba tiba-tiba diikutkan kelas sihir oleh Morrible? Tidak mungkin!

"ma-madame Morrible, aku duluan yang berminat masuk kedalam kelas sihirmu!" ucap Galinda.

"ayolah nona Galinda, Elphaba sudah membuktikannya. Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri! Lagipula siapa lagi kalau tak ada murid berbakat seperti gadis hijau yang cantik ini?" Tanya Morrible.

Elphaba hanya tertawa gugup "aah eh.. i-iya…"

"Kau punya bakat terpendam. Jangan sia-siakan itu nona Elphaba, nanti ku tunggu kau di kelas usai kau belajar bersama Dr. Dillamond, secara khusus kau resmi menjadi murid sihirku" ucap Morrible, dia pun mendorong kursi roda Nessa dan pergi.

Elphaba mematung diam. Dia tak menyangka, sikapnya yang suka spontan ini membawa berkah baginya. Morrible memasukkan dia dalam kelas seminar!

"tidak mungkin... kenapa dunia ini… kejam…"

 _BRUUKKGH!_

dan akhirnya, si gadis bersurai pirang ini pingsan. dua temannya langsung membopongnya pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

"SIAL!" Elphaba mengumpat kesal didalam hatinya.

Sudah harus satu kamar dengan anak ini, Nessa punya kamar sendiri dan kini hidupnya dipastikan berantakan!

 _"kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Mungkin saya satu-satunya warga Indonesia yang tahu Musikal WICKED. (hehehe) #Plak! #gebukAuthorSok**

Sebelum next chap, akan saya jelasin dulu. Mungkin bagi kalian yang hobi nonton musical orang luar (seperti Les Miresable, the Lion King) pasti juga tahu musical yang satu ini : WICKED. Dan Faktanya Original cast dari musical ini adalah si pelantun _Let it go_ Frozen! Tahu kan? Idina Menzel, dia yang berperan jadi Elphaba di dalam Wicked.

Kalian tahu kan kisah The Wizard of Oz? itu lho kisah si Dorothy dan Toto yang nyasar di Oz dan bertemu dengan orang-orangan sawah, manusia besi dan Singa si penakut. Dan Wicked disini adalah kisah sampingannya _The Wizard of Oz_. kalau di Wizard itu menceritakan bagaimana Dorothy melawan si penyihir hijau (Elphaba) nah, di Wicked ini nyeritain sisi Elphaba yang sesungguhnya jauh beberapa tahun sebelum Dorothy datang ke Oz.

Plot didalam fic ini nggak jauh beda dari musikalnya, Cuma disini author lebih fokus ke persahabatan Elphaba dan Galinda. Ya paling kalau di hitung-hitung hampir 80% jalan cerita mengikuti musical, dan sisanya author bikin sendiri. Ingat ya, disini fokus ke perasaan karakter satu sama lain dan persahabatan. Tapi nggak melenceng dari inti cerita yang asli kok.

alasan bikin fic ini? ya pasti author tahu kok banyak di antara kalian yang ingin mencari Fanfic Wicked, tapi yg ada bahasa Indonesia-nya, kali ini author akan mengabulkan permohonan kalian! #Tring!Tring pakeTongkatAjaib

Oke, AN kepanjangan, makan tempat. Nanti next chap nya author jelasin lebih dalam lagi ya. jika ada kesalahan tolong beritahukan, kritik saran di terima!

Flame? TERIMA!

Makasih!

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
